


The Fridge

by SockWantsToDie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockWantsToDie/pseuds/SockWantsToDie
Summary: [Henry Bowers x Greta Bowie] (Platonic)just fridges and stuff, ya know?Requested by: @.henrybcwer (on Tumblr)





	The Fridge

"Are you fucking serious?" She questions

"Yes I'm fucking serious." Henry replies sharply

"Well," Greta begins

She reaches over to the handle and pulls the door open, holding it there as she rests her chin on top of it. She gestures inside, Henry's eyes following her hand.

"Yes, the light turns off when you close the door, dingus." She explains shortly

Henry hunches over and leans into the fridge, ignoring the minor cold that graces his face as he taps the lightbulb suspiciously. Greta has to cover her mouth to hold back the laughter that was begging to explode out of her.

Henry, however, stays quiet as he focuses on it. With a sudden shrug, he moves out of the fridge and straightens up.

"So.. The light really turns off when you close the door?" Henry questions, suspiciously

"Yeah," Greta replies

Henry steps away from it, allowing Greta to close the door. She dusts her hands off dramatically as if she was just doing something big. As she turns to step away though, Henry grasps the handle and re-opens the door. He peaks around the corner of it, staring into the light filled room of food as he slowly re-closes the door at a turtles pace, trying to watch as the light turns off.

Greta lets out a small chuckle after having turned around. Henry straightens up once more and looks at her with a frown.

"It doesnt look like it turns off." Henry states

Greta rolls her eyes and grabs the handle, opening the door harsh enough for the various condiments to shake upon stopping. She rounds the door and reaches over to the light, pressing a small switch that shuts the light off. 

"See?" She tells him with a smile

Henry's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open, to him, this seemed to be the equivalent of discovering dinosaur bones in his back yard. Greta finally bursts into laughter, her hands going to her knees to hold herself up. Upon doing this, the light comes back on. Henry swiftly darts over, shoving Greta aside as he presses the switch over and over again.

"Holy shit," he says "Holy shit,"

Gretas knees give out and she collapses to the floor, rolling around in tears as she howls with laughter.

"This is fucking amazing." Henry continues, starting to laugh a bit himself

Soon enough, Henry couldn't even press the switch anymore because he couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
